SR388
SR388 is a planet that was visited by Samus Aran during Metroid II: Return of Samus and then later on in the very beginning of Metroid Fusion (the rest of the game takes place on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, which orbited the planet at the time of the game.) An asteroid belt is shown to be in close proximity. Geography The barren surface of SR388 was notable for its rough, rocky and dry terrain. Underneath SR388's surface was a vast maze of tunnels and "dangerous liquid". Since the planet was once inhabited by the Chozo, it is safe to assume that they created much of the underground complex. The entire game of Metroid II: Return of Samus took place on SR388. The planet consisted of rough and rocky terrain and ruins of the ancient Chozo civilization. The Chozo had since abandoned SR388 and most of their colonies were still there, although many had deteriorated into ruins. "Dangerous liquid" on SR388 blocked off many of the underground caverns and ruins of the planet. There were also frequent earthquakes that occurred and when they did, it usually happened in conjunction with the liquid level decreasing, often-times exposing new caverns or ruins to be explored. Biologic Space Laboratories Research Station was not destroyed.]] The Biologic Space Laboratories research station was a space station created out of an asteroid that orbited SR388 in Metroid Fusion. It was created by the Galactic Federation and was the main facility where native creatures to SR388 were brought in and studied. The Galactic Federation took a special interest in the planet after the discovery of Metroids. After Samus had been assigned to eradicate the Metroid species, the Galactic Federation went back to SR388 to collect more samples which would lead them to the discovery of the X Parasite. Eventually, this new find brought them to the station and Samus was forced to change the Biologic Space Laboratories research station's orbit so that it impacted the planet in hopes of not only destroying the X on the station, but also on SR388. Metroid Fusion The events of ''Metroid Fusion take place mainly on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station orbiting the planet. The introduction involves landing on the planet for a research mission and Samus contracting the X Parasite. At the end of the game, Samus evacuates the X infested station and crashes the complex into SR388 destroying the planetQuestion 31 of the "Metroid FAQ", Metroid Zero Mission Official Site. Creatures There were a variety of creatures on SR388, the most well-known being Metroids. There were also several mechanical creatures the Chozo left behind still known to have functioned. story, The Coming of a Hero.]] * Alpha Metroid * Arachnus * Autoad * Autom * Autrack * Blob Thrower * Chute Leech * Drivel * Flitt * Gamma Metroid * Gawron * Glow Fly * Gravitt * Gullugg * Gunzoo * Halzyn * Hornoad * Meboid * Metroid * Queen Metroid * Moheek * Moto * Mumbo * Needler * Octroll * Omega Metroid * Pincher Fly * Proboscum * Ramulken * Seerook * Septogg * Senjoo * Shirk * Skorp * Skreek * TPO * Tusurmi * Wallfire * Yumbo * Yumee * X Parasite * Zeta Metroid * ULF 2 Trivia *SR388 is the last of three planets to be destroyed by Samus Aran, the others being Phaaze and Zebes. References Links *Manga: Chozo's X Parasite discovery *Manga: Federation's Metroid discovery Category:SR388 Category:Planets